His Love's Consequence
by Through These Eyes
Summary: After Sasuke rturns to the village, he is a little... Off. Naruto attempts to help him, but in the end, he is the one who needs to be helped... Rated M for theme, and ver small Lime


**Summary**: After returning to the village, Sasuke is not the same. In an attempt to help, Naruto gives in to Sasuke. It's got a lime... not juicy, but kinda needed in my oppinion.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, if you don't like it, don't read it, there should probably be something in here about what in my oppinion is kind of like a willing rape (if you think like me, you'll get it)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, or (for the few moments she is mentioned) Hinata, if I owned the series these things would be in the anime plot, and not on a FANFIC sight ^-^ right?

**Notes**: So before you get started, I'd like to have a cudo to my second published fic! hopefully I can chalk up the courage to put one of my hundreds of others on here XD I'm not really sure where this came from exactly (my guess is somewhere between the Doujinshi, fanfics, and my sick sleep deprived mind no doubt.) But I would just like to point out that it is 10:30 pm here where I live, I only had three hours of sleep last night, and I'm bordering on phneumonia here... so if you don't understand something, don't flame, ASK! ok? I don't bite, I promise! I love friends! So with that...

;) _Enjoy~_

* * *

_His Love's Consequence_

The blond wasn't quite sure how it started. Nor could he remember exactly when for that matter. But, he supposed, he didn't really mind it too much. That was until recently, when his best friend, and on a more recent note, lover, had taken his escapades a bit too far.

Upon further thought, he realized this all spawned from a look. A look his dark haired counterpart had given him not too long after his return. One that begged help, pleaded for attention. And most importantly: love. It was that look that had driven him to near tears in front of the once stoic and cocky ninja. And Naruto, being the kind hearted, accepting, protective fool that he is, helped Sasuke in their relationships jump start.

It had started out normal enough. The only real abnormality the blue eyed man saw then was how desperately his once reclusive friend clung in his sleep. But yet never being one to push away comforting contact, he allowed him to indulge in this.

Everything had been going fine for some time between the two. They didn't quarrel over senseless things much and, for the most part, things returned to normal. That is until Sasuke felt that a certain shy white eyed kunoichi had strayed too close with what was obviously his. When the onyx eyed man got a bit too carried away while 'training' with poor Hinata. This, however, did not go unnoticed by the blond, who immediately rushed to the hospital bearing mountains of gifts at the girl who simply brushed it off as just a fault of her own disabilities. But Naruto knew. He was not as naïve as his other took him for. Naruto had decided to confront him.

During the confrontation Sasuke merely excused his actions with a very possessive, "What is mine, is mine, and no one else can have it." To which his blond argued the point of which he was his own person, and thus was owned by no one other than himself. The Uchiha, however, did not want to hear this, and answered him via question: Is it not my bed you share? Did you not promise yourself to me? And a final that had Naruto's heart being struck clean through: Do you not love me?

Naruto's answer was simple, and it was punctuated only by an embrace that he willingly allowed to follow into a kiss. And then the removal of clothing. Soon to be followed by more kisses and touches far too intimate to be recalled in detail. Ending yet again with Naruto's heart tearing embrace, and his whispered proclamations of assurance and promises.

Quickly it had escalated to this point. A point where the once legendary hyperactive knuckle head ninja had virtually ceased to exist. When he was weighed down with so much guilt, and heart ache and regret that his bright shining eyes could no longer shine and smile into the hearts of others without hours of painstaking preparation on his part. At this point it was no longer Sasuke who looked onto the world with begs of help, and pleas for attention. No, Sasuke was happy as can be with his loving blond. It was now Naruto whose eyes cried with the desperation for love, and Naruto, who because of his selfless kind hearted nature, is slowly killing his heart for the sake of his misguided, blind 'lover'.

It is Naruto who accepts his consequence and allows that man to use him, with the hopes of his love and selflessness being reciprocated by a sick man who is too far consumed with his own sickness to realize he is taking down with him the one that he loves. Because Sasuke is far too concerned with losing his precious person to even be aware that there are consequences at all…

After all, only obsession holds consequences, not love.

* * *

**Notes**: Well? How'd I do! I'd love some feed back... I never get it, so I get worried that I suck... then it takes me a long time to post again... So save my little world up here *taps head* from getting paved over, cuz just like our planet, mine needs your support from dying too . So with that here are some parting words: love thy neighbor, and if not... well to hell with them!


End file.
